


An Interesting Training Session

by Kitsune_157



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team seven's training session becomes very eventful. KakaNaru, SasuNaru. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sasuke's thoughts'
> 
> 'Naruto's thoughts'
> 
> 'Kakashi's thoughts'
> 
> 'Kakashi and Sasuke's thoughts'

Naruto POV

"Eugh! Is it really morning already?" The blonde muttered groggily as he rolled over to switch off his annoyingly loud alarm clock. He pushed a hand through his tangled golden hair, stretched out his tired, aching muscles and leapt out of bed with a surprising amount of energy for someone who was only few minutes ago so reluctant to get out of bed. 'First, get dressed and have a shower, then, breakfast (Ramen of course) and then I need to meet up with Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei.' Naruto thought whilst dressing after his shower and heading to the kitchen to get some instant ramen from the cupboard for his breakfast. "Ah, Ramen." Naruto said to himself and began eating his favourite food. "Time to meet up with Team 7. Although I bet Kakashi sensei won't show up for hours yet, as usual." He muttered the last bit of this sentence before leaving his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds in the trees surrounding the Uchiha mansion which he lived in by himself after his clan was killed by his brother, Itachi. 'No!' The young Uchiha thought in distress as he was woken from a pleasant dream. "Better get ready to meet up with team then I guess." He mumbled as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched out, preparing for the day of training ahead of him. He was soon ready and left the mansion, heading towards the raining grounds where he was scheduled to meet with the rest of team 7 in about a quarter of an hour.

Kakashi POV

Having reported to the Hokage's office and turned in his latest mission report, Kakashi made his way to the monument in the forest near the training where he would soon be headed to meet with his students. Kakashi smiled a little under his mask at this thought but continued on his way through the trees to visit the monument commemorating the death of quite a few of his old friends and his sensei. After standing at the monument undisturbed for a few hours Kakashi sighed and felt it was time to head to the training ground to meet his, by now probably quite angry team, for a day of intense training.

Naruto POV

Upon reaching the training grounds Naruto spotted his friends Sakura and Sasuke sitting in the clearing they were told to meet in. Sakura was, as was almost to be expected by now, clinging to Sasuke's arm and talking to him in a girly, high pitched, whiny voice which Naruto found very annoying. Judging by the Uchiha's reaction to it, he did also as he was now staring death glares at the pink haired kunoinchi (a female ninja) that had latched onto his arm. "Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke." He exclaimed upon reaching the clearing. He heard a "Hi Naruto" from Sakura and a barely audible "Hey" from Sasuke and he thought he saw a small smile on the ninja's face before it was quickly replaced once again with a glare at Sakura. 'I must have imagined it. Everything's normal. Another day the same as every other then I guess.' And he sat down to wait for his sensei to arrive to start their training.

Sasuke's POV

'Sakura!' He thought with annoyance and a slight growl as the kunoinchi ran full speed towards him. He stepped out of the way and let the girl fall forward onto the floor before seating himself against a tree at the opposite side of the clearing. His peace was, however, short lived as Sakura soon came to sit next to him and cling to his arm while whining and trying to act cute but failing, miserably. Then Sasuke spotted Naruto entering the clearing and looking around curiously. 'He's so cute (and he doesn't even know it!) when he looks all innocent like that. Just like a curious little kid.' Sasuke thought to himself a small but genuine smile creeping across his face before he quickly covered it with a signature Uchiha glare focused on Sakura. He just hoped he had covered it quick enough that the blond ninja hadn't noticed but judging by the lack of comment he assumed he must have. And by the way, yes, Sasuke Uchiha is in this fan fic, gay and he happened to have quite a crush on his fellow team mate Naruto Uzumaki (This is who Sasuke's pleasant dream was about). Of course Naruto didn't know this. Even if Sasuke did slip up occasionally under the pressure of having to act as though he hated Naruto all day every day practically, Naruto was too naive to put the pieces together and figure out that the Uchiha liked him any way. But that was one of things Sasuke liked about him.

Kakashi POV

When Kakashi arrived at the clearing to meet his team almost 4 hours late he was already prepared for what awaited him, Naruto jumping up from where he was sitting on the forest floor whilst pointing and shouting at him for being late. 'Man, he's so cute when he's all flustered and angry like that.' Kakashi thought trying to keep himself from grinning. His attention was brought back to the current situation and out of his thoughts by Naruto shouting "What are you smirking at Kakashi sensei?" very nearby, in a tone that was angry, curious and confused all at once whilst poking him arm.

"Oh nothing, just thinking Naruto." Kakashi replied trying to bring his attention fully back to the real world from his daydreams, slightly disappointed that he had failed to hide his smile from the blonde ninja.

"Well now you're here can we start training already?" Naruto whined at him while bouncing up and down on the spot in his excitement to get going.

"Tsk. You're so impatient Naruto. Today we are going to do some sparring and chakra control training. Sparring first. Sasuke, you're against Naruto. Sakura, you're against me."

"Hai, sensei." He heard in return from two of his students accompanied but a low grumble from Sasuke and they went in two directions to find a suitable place to spar.

As much as Kakashi would have preferred sparring with Naruto, Sakura had poor combat skills and needed all the help she could get so he begrudgingly decided to train her as he should. He was her sensei after all.

(A/N If you hadn't yet noticed Kakashi also likes the blonde ninja as more than just a student but of course Naruto also didn't know this in case he freaked out thus creating an interesting situation in Team 7.)

'No way will I lose to that damn Uchiha!' was the only thought on Naruto's mind on the way to another clearing to spar Sasuke and he almost failed to notice that Sasuke was staring at him because he was so deep in thought.

He looked up to see Sasuke looking at him over his shoulder. "What're you looking at, teme?" Naruto demanded.

'Oh God! I was staring at him again without even realising I was doing it! I really need to stop doing that or he's going to figure out something's going on. He may not be the smartest person in the world but this is happening so often lately it's becoming quite obvious.'

"Nothing. Dobe."Sasuke replied adding the dobe on as an afterthought. He didn't like calling Naruto 'dobe' but to keep people from figuring out he liked Naruto, Sasuke had decided to pretend he hated him which was very difficult for him to do. He then turned swiftly back to face the direction in which they were walking so that Naruto wouldn't notice he was slightly blushing about being caught staring.

'Did Sasuke just blush?' Naruto wondered mildly confused but that was one of the least important things on his mind at that moment.

They arrived at the clearing and Naruto ran to the centre and screamed "I will beat you Sasuke! And then I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!" and he waited for said boy to catch up with him and prepare to spar.

'How can he have so much energy to spare?'

From looking at Naruto's face and the look in his eyes and the pure determination the other boy had, Sasuke did believe it but he couldn't say that so he settled for a simple "I doubt it" reply.

Kakashi sparring with Sakura

To say the least, Kakashi was annoyed. He was trying to spar Sakura but all he could think of was that Sasuke got to spar Naruto and he didn't. He knew it was his fault and that he had made the right choice but that didn't help him concentrate on the training session in the slightest. Luckily he was a Jounin and didn't really need to be focusing to beat Sakura. He couldn't stop thinking that Sasuke got to spend time with Naruto whilst he was stuck with the whiny, pathetic, weak, little kunoinchi. He knew he shouldn't talk about his student like that but he was just so frustrated. He could see the Uchiha's evil little smirk in his mind; in fact it was all he could see. That and images of Naruto.

"Ok Sakura. Good job. I think we should finish up here now."

"Ok, Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi walked back to the clearing they had all originally met at a faster pace than usual, not that Sakura seemed to notice. She was off in her own little world. 'Daydreaming about Sasuke most likely.' Kakashi mentally sighed before realising that is exactly what he had been during sparring. They reached the clearing and Kakashi walked up the side of the tree before taking a seat on one of the thicker branches toward the bottom of the tree. After a while he saw Naruto's blond hair come into view amidst the sea of green leaves and he jumped down to the ground to greet them. The conclusion he had drawn from his time in the tree thinking was that he was sure there was something going on with Sasuke involving Naruto and he was determined to find out what.

Heading back to the clearing Naruto could sense he was being watched and turned around only to see Sasuke once again smiling at him but then quickly covering it up with a glare just like he had that morning. 'Surely I didn't imagine it that time as well.' He thought, confused by the raven haired boy's behaviour. 'But thinking about it he's been like this a lot recently, not just today.' He began thinking about this but shortly just gave up and asked.

"Sasuke, why have you been acting so weird lately?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke looked up from staring at the ground with a look of what looked like worry on his face.

"What do you mean? No haven't." Sasuke answered very quickly.

'Maybe too quickly. Also he didn't call me dobe and he said a total of 6 words in one go which for Sasuke was a lot.' Naruto thought trying to come up with a reason for his friend's recently strange behaviour. He was still contemplating this when they reached the clearing.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi called from where he was waiting for them to return so they could begin on their chakra control training. "You look very confused. What's up?"

"I was thinking, sensei." Naruto replied shortly.

"May I ask what about?" Kakashi enquired curiously.

'Oh god! No. Don't say it Naruto. Don't say I've been acting weirdly. You might not have figured it out but Kakashi sensei won't take long to. Please god, don't say it. Don't say it Naruto!' Sasuke screamed in his head as if under the impression that this would affect the situation, which it didn't.

"I was just thinking that Sasuke's been acting strangely recently. Don't you think? I asked him but he said he hadn't." Naruto said calmly with no knowledge of the mental screaming Sasuke had just done.

"I noticed that too. Maybe we should find out why that is." Kakashi said somewhat slyly for some reason.

"Yeah. Maybe later. At the moment I want to get back to training!" Naruto said his voice full of excitement at learning new techniques to help in his quest to become Hokage.

"Ok then. I will explain the next task then. Next you are going to learn to walk on water." Kakashi said calmly while waiting for the comment which would inevitably come from someone in the next few minutes.

Here it comes. "But Kakashi sensei, that isn't possible. Is it?" Sakura noted her eyes wide at the idea.

"It most definitely is and once I find a lake or something I will demonstrate." Kakashi replied to a shocked Sakura."Ah! Here's a river. That will work perfectly."

He took a few steps towards it before walking straight onto it. Turning around he began to explain the method to two thoroughly impressed students and Sasuke.

"All right so once you have gathered the chakra in the soles of your feet you can try to walk onto the water. I very highly doubt you will manage it first time so prepare to get wet." Kakashi finished and walked off to lean against a tree not too far away and watch his students' progress (and of course spy on Naruto a bit no doubt).

"Alright! I can do this. I will do this!" Naruto shouted with his usual limitless energy.

'How hard can it be? If Kakashi sensei can do it then I can too cause I'm gunna be the Hokage one day!' Naruto thought with determination showing on his face.

'He's so determined, it's sweet. I bet he's thinking about being Hokage someday and I'm going to help him to reach his goal.'

'That look of determination on his face is adorable but I can't let Naruto know what I think because he will freak out.'

"Alright then. If it's so easy, go ahead and do it." Kakashi said.

3 hours later

"I did it! I finally did it!" Naruto yelled with happiness.

'He's so happy...'

And so a soaking wet Naruto walked over to the river bank and took his jacket off wringing out the water. This made Kakashi and Sasuke turn their heads but when they took in Naruto's appearance they simply stared at him.

'Oh my god, he looks gorgeous!'

At this point he was working on wringing the water out of his t-shirt.

When Sasuke and Kakashi had turned around they had been met with the sight of Naruto with messy, wet, blonde hair stuck to his head and sticking out at random angles with no shirt on and droplets of water rolling down Naruto's muscular, well tanned chest. This along with their already strong feelings for the boy caused them to stare at the scene disbelievingly. But of course eventually Naruto noticed.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"Naruto asked, well and truly bemused as to why his best friend and his teacher were staring at him.

"Hello?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of the two frozen people's faces to try to get them to snap out of it.

'What is going on?' Naruto thought extremely confused by this point.

"Sakura, what's up with these guys?" He called. Sakura then joined him and said

"Can't you guess Naruto?"

"If I could have I wouldn't have asked you to come over and tell me." Naruto said quite sharply as he was getting very annoyed by now.

"What were you doing when they suddenly froze like this Naruto?" Sakura asked with the beginnings of grin on her face.

"I was just wringing out my t-shirt. What's that got to do with it?" Naruto asked being characteristically naive.

"I'll spell it out to you then shall I?" Sakura said rhetorically. "Kakashi sensei and Sasuke see you wet with no shirt on and then freeze up with nosebleeds. Can you figure it out from there?"

"Err..." Naruto said trying to put the pieces together but not doing too well.

"Oh my god Naruto! How can you be so slow? Kakashi sensei and Sasuke like you Naruto and I mean liikkkeee like you. That's why they've been acting strangely lately and why this happened. Let's just leave them for a while. Okay?" She finished earning a nod from the blonde standing next to her. She and grabbed Naruto's wrist dragged him away to sit down and chat. About half an hour later they heard noises coming from behind them, where Kakashi and Sasuke were just regaining brain functions.

"They must really like you if they stayed out for ten minutes just from seeing you shirtless."

"Yeah, I guess." Then he stood up to go and question Sasuke and Kakashi. As he approached the two they noticed him and turned around with matching wide eyed expressions. Naruto struggled to contain his laughter and in the end just broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, dobe?" Sasuke snapped as he turned to the blonde trying to disguise the intense blush spreading across his face to look like anger instead of embarrassment.

"Just that you and Kakashi sensei have been passed out for the last half an hour for no apparent reason although Sakura seems to think it has to do with me."

'Damn right it has to do with you, you gorgeous moron!' Sasuke thought fiercely. He knew he should calm down so he tried thinking the situation through. Naruto had said 'Sakura seems to think it has to do with me' implying he did not believe this was the case.

"She also said she think you two liikkkeee me..." He trailed off slightly embarrassed and confused.

'If he keeps this up I won't be able to restrain myself much longer.' Kakashi thought seeing the adorable look on the young blonde's face.

"So what do you think Naruto?" Kakashi said slowly wondering if this was a good idea, then looking curiously at Naruto once he reached the end of his question.

"Well I really don't know. I'm very confused and kind of worried about you two's health at the moment. Care to explain the situation to me?" He said becoming aware of the fact that his best friend and teacher were slowly moving towards him.

"Well I'll explain my side of the story and then Sasuke his if he wishes to do so and of course if it actually differs from my own. When I saw you with your wild, wet, golden hair and your wet, tanned, muscled torso I thought you looked so gorgeous I kind of passed out. Especially seeing as I have liked you as more than just a student for a while now. Sasuke, is your story any different?" Kakashi finished with in matter-of-fact tone.

"No, just that instead of student it would be best friend for me I guess." Sasuke mumbled not really wanting anyone to hear his explanation.

'Well this just sucks. Now he's just standing there not saying anything looking quite shocked, can't really blame him for that though... I really wish he would say something already, this is the most awkward silence ever.'

"Ermmm... Well ok then. I'm not entirely sure what to do about this; I've never had a guy say he likes me and definitely not two in five minutes." Naruto said with a slightly nervous laugh and scratched his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Well how about we just forget about this and we go back to how it was before? Me watching you from afar and being jealous of Sasuke when he gets to train with you and you being the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja we all know and love." Kakashi said although he knew it would not work. 'Now Naruto knows he will act weirdly around me, won't he?'

"You were jealous of me? Do you know how hard it is to keep up the stoic appearance when you are that near to the person you like and he's all hot and sweaty and looking so determined? Think yourself lucky." Sasuke retorted (quite loudly) to Kakashi who was mildly taken aback by this outburst.

"Ok. Let's stop this argument now before it progresses to a fight. Wouldn't want you two getting hurt now, would I?" He was about to return to Sakura to report his findings when he stopped and turned around feeling bad that he had said nothing on the subject of what the two had just admitted to him. 'That must have been pretty hard for them. I should at least give them a hug or something.' So he turned to each and gave them a big hug each saying "Thanks for telling me the truth."Just as he was about to walk of the two ninja behind him grabbed one of his wrists each and pulled him back towards them before turning him around to face them again. He saw both looking at him and smirking which he found quite unnerving as it suggested they had something planned and Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was. Just as he was going through a list of all the things he could possibly think of that the two could be planning, he saw Kakashi lower his mask and before Naruto could react he was pulled in and kissed by the silver haired shinobi. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the action but soon just let it happen because against the famous Copy ninja of Konoha, high level Jounin, former ANBU and creator of his own jutsu, there was no use resisting. Then just when his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen it ended and he was once again allowed to stand up straight and try to regulate his breathing.

"Ummm... Kakash-" Naruto began questioning the man's motives before he was pulled into another very long kiss with the younger, raven haired shinobi. This time he struggled a bit before giving up as he had thought he had slightly more of chance against Sasuke than he did Kakashi but he was being held by his shoulders and didn't really have much energy left due to the once again lack of air in his lungs. Sasuke pulled away after about a minute and Naruto's lungs were screaming out for oxygen. 'What the hell was that about?' Naruto's brain was shouting at him.

He looked up to see Kakashi and Sasuke standing in front of him with huge grins on their faces.

"What is going on?" Naruto demanded.

"Sorry but I practically told you I love you and you gave me a hug? Well I will not settle for that." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"Alright then. That's understandable but you could have just said so. Now let's do this properly." He said grinning back at the two startled ninja in front of him. He first turned to Sasuke and pressed their lips together but went no further as his friend was too shocked to co-operate. Then he turned to his teacher and repeated the process though Kakashi was a little more involved in the kiss. This was to make up for his pathetic hug only minutes ago although it seemed like much longer considering all that had happened.

'Wow!' They both thought flushing bright red with big smiles on their faces, a rare sight to see especially since Kakashi was not wearing his mask.

'My work here is done.' Naruto thought whilst saying "Well that was an interesting training session." over his shoulder to the two human statues behind him. "Bye Sakura." He said whilst walking off home. The pink haired kunoinchi who had seen what had happened was torn between amusement at the scene before her and despair that Sasuke loved Naruto and not her.

Sasuke and Kakashi returned to their normal state and walked to their respective houses with smiles on their faces, much to the surprise and confusion of the villagers passing by them.


End file.
